1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrooptic display device and a process for its manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrooptical display devices have found application in various electronic instruments. The readability of passive liquid crystal displays, which emit no light of their own, is mainly determined by the brightness and the direction of the surrounding illumination. Additional illumination can be provided by building light sources into the display itself by this requires additional space which is generally not available in compact instruments such as electronic clocks, wrist watches and pocket calculators.
Other schemes are known that use prisms to change the direction of the surrounding illumination in order to improve the viewability of liquid crystal displays operating in the transmission mode (U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,909). This type of arrangement, however, is mainly intended for stationary displays and would also require more room than is generally available in compact, portable instruments.